To love
by Kate Uchiha
Summary: "You will die, if they find me with you." "If, they find you." He spoke again, and she looked away. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_You'll never be alone._

_I'm here._

**To Love**

It was late, cold, silent. How much he loved it. The best thing after a long business meeting. Don't forget boring too.

Sasuke Uchiha was like that. To have a good life, to have a company, known world wide, you had to do such sacrifices. He forgot the fun Friday nights long ago. He forgot his personal life along with those nights.

And yes, he was the most wanted man in the world. But he didn't need it. Being in a big city, where no one cared about no one… It was a little too much. His family, he hadn't seen them in 5 years. He left for his own good. Or so he thought.

He missed it. To be loved, to love. He missed the company. No girl for one night stand, couldn't make him feel better. They were after his money, and looks. It would sound like a cliché but, where was the girl for him?

As he was walking to his car, which he parked couple blocks away, he noticed the new club, his only friend talked about. Naruto. Yes, that dobe was his only best friend. He was going to be there with his girlfriend. He asked him if he would want to come, but Sasuke refused with the line that he had another meeting. He stopped in front the club, staring at the door.

What harm would be, if he went in for a hour or two. He wasn't tired, he would skip work, the next day. Maybe he had to say hello to his personal life again. It wouldn't kill him… right?

It was crowded like hell. But he managed to find them. They weren't alone. Besides Hinata and Naruto, there was a girl talking to them. No, she wasn't talking. They were talking about their love life, and she just drank her cocktail looking at another direction.

Sasuke understood her pain.

"You. Made. It." Naruto widened eyes, and stood up. "SASUKE UCHIHA MADE IT PEOPLE!" He yelled, and everyone around them laughed. Sasuke sighted. He was his best friend, but Naruto was an idiot. "Hinata, Naruto." He looked at the girl. It wasn't from the lights.

She had pink hair, and emerald green eyes. He never saw that combination before. He never saw pink hair, and emerald eyes on their own too. It was… strange, and unique.

And then, he understood, that he was staring at her…again. She looked at him, her look not wanting anything, almost… dull. There was nothing.

"Sasuke, this is Sakura Haruno. She is in New York for a while now. Maybe a month." Hinata said, and Sasuke reahed his hand to the young woman. "Sasuke Uchiha-" "I know who you are. It's ok." She gave him a fake smile. "Where did you live before?" "Detroit." She said, and he nodded.

After a while the girls went to the bathroom.

"Sasuke, can you keep an eye on Sakura, for me?" Naruto asked and Sasuke blinked confused. "Her husband was killed, two months ago. The gang is looking for her. They want to kill her." Naruto said, and Sasuke shot him a questioning look. "She was in the gang before... You know, drugs, alcohol fights. Her husband, Sasori, he decided that they should leave the gang, and run away together. But… they, Akatsuki, I think, killed him, and she saw the whole thing, from a hole in her closet." Naruto sighted. "Now they want her." Sasuke blinked. "What does this has to do with me?" He asked and Naruto smirked. "She's my client. We've known each other since we were little. She's a part of the witness protection. I choose you." Naruto said, and Sasuke frowned. "You could've asked?" He gritted teeth. "Where was the fun in asking?" He grinned. "Sasuke, I have to tell you something about that gang." He looked around, as if someone else was listening. "Itachi is a part of that gang." He said and Sasuke got shivers running trough his shoulders. "Are you sure?" He asked, and Naruto nodded. He took a deep breath. "I'll protect her." Sasuke said, and Naruto smirked.

Being a lawyer wasn't so bad after all.

"Sakura, you will go with Sasuke now. He will protect you." Naruto said, and Sakura stepped back. "He is an Uchiha." She hissed. "I'm not going with him." She said again, and Naruto rubbed his temples. "It's ok. He won't do you any harm." Naruto said, and Sakura's down lip started to tremble. "Sakura, trust me." He hugged her, and kissed her hair. "It's ok." He said, and opened the door of Sasuke's car.

When she got in, Naruto closed the door, and placed his hand on the glass. She smiled weakly, and did the same.

The whole trip to Sasuke's house was silent.

The whole 5 minutes in the elevator, too.

When they got in the big apartment, Sasuke looked at her.

She was looking at the floor, hand gripping her bag, hair waving in front her face, freely.

Sasuke never thought, that he would see such a beautiful girl.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, and she didn't say anything. "If you are hungry, the kitchen's there. Your room… You'll take my bed, and we'll think of something tomorrow." He said, and opened the door for her. "Sakura." He called, and she turned around, again not looking at him. "Did Itachi…" "No." She smiled weakly. "He'd never." She said, and Sasuke nodded.

He couldn't sleep. It was too much. Her, Itachi. What is Itachi thinking? Itachi was older with a year, but he sure acted like an idiot. A gang? That killed a person? He couldn't believe it. While he was thinking, he heard steps. The steps weren't heavy, in fact they were so silent, that we couldn't tell it was a person. He turned round to face the room, and he saw her walking to the table in front of the couch, where he was sleeping, or she thought. She sat on the chair, next to the table, and stared at the big window.

He noticed something wet on her face. It was shining from the moonlight. She was crying. He felt stupid. There he was, watching her cry, and she didn't even know that he was awake. He didn't really know, why was he thinking like that. She was a stranger. He just had to keep her with him, until they find the person who killed her husband.

Another thing bothered him. His brother was there, in that gang. And he could be killed. He should ask her more about that gang, but would it be now, the best moment? Well, he could try.

"Sakura?" He asked, making it, like he just woke up.

She looked at him, and he moved around the couch, and finally sat on it. The covers moved, and revealed his nude chest. She turned away quickly, to avoid any eye contact.

"I have to go." She said, slowly.

Now, he saw, that she was wearing her dress, and her bag was next to her. "You aren't going anywhere." He said calmly, and she faced him again. "You will die, if the find me with you." "If, they find you." He spoke again, and she looked away again. "Sakura." He called, but she didn't face him. "Who did it?" He asked, but she still didn't say anything. "I'm asking you again." He walked to her, and got on his knees, so he could look at her. "Who?" He asked slowly. She still avoided the eye contact. After a few seconds, she shut her eyes tight, as if they were going to kill her any moment, and spoke. "Pein." She said, her voice shivering, eyes watering again. "That's a start." He smiled, and she nodded. "You can't sleep?" He said, walking to the sink, with glass in hand. "I haven't slept properly, since that night." She said, again her voice without any emotion in it. "Are you afraid?" "Yes." She said, and he gave her the glass, full of water now. "I'm here." He said, and she smiled weakly.

* * *

><p><strong>Another one, I admit. When it comes to new stories... <strong>

**If someone didn't understand something in the story, just ask =]**

_**Age:**_  
><strong>Sasuke- 25<strong>  
><strong>Itachi- 26<strong>  
><strong>Sakura- 22<strong>  
><strong>Naruto- 25<strong>  
><strong>Hinata- 24<strong>

**In the other chapters I will write the ages of the other characters if it's needed.**


	2. Chapter 2

_And big girls don't cry._

_Fergie_

**To Love**

_"Are you afraid?" "Yes." She said, and he gave her the glass, full of water now. "I'm here." He said, and she smiled weakly._

"Why?" She asked, while he looked for a T-shirt. He turned his head, and looked at her. "Why, what?" He asked, and she smirked. "You are Sasuke Uchiha, you hardly even talk to a girl." She said, and he chuckled. "You just smirk at them, and the girls are ready to jump naked on your bed." Sakura stood up, and walked to him. He looked at her, and she arched a brow.

"Are you trying to seduce me, by actually talking?" She smirked, and he blinked.

Different one. She didn't even blush.

"You are married."

"My husband is long dead."

"That doesn't count."

"For men, it does." She said, and he frowned.

"I'm not trying to seduce you."

"Good." She said, and he found his old gray T-shirt. "You don't have clothes here, are they at Naruto's?" He asked, and handed her the shirt. "I borrowed this dress from Hinata. I don't have other clothes, except the old ripped ones." She said, and he nodded.

He grabbed his phone, and dialed a number. "Ino, I need female clothes." He said, and Sakura blinked. Sasuke examined her, from head to toe. "Your size, I think. Come tomorrow with the clothes. Find Tenten..." He looked at her again. "Tell her to bring hair dye... yes, red one... and contacts... dark green. Tomorrow at 10:30." He hung up, and she smiled.

"Girlfriend?"

"Assistant."

"Oh. Lucky girl." She winked at him, and he tried not to laugh.

"Maybe you'd want to go to bed." He said, and she ran a hand trough her hair.

"Can't sleep."

"You should try."

"I tried." She frowned, and sat on the chair, again and looked trough the window.

He stayed quiet. What could he say?

"I know that you want to know about Itachi." She said, and he looked at her.

"Yes... I nee-"

"He's fine." She said calmly, not looking away from the moon. He gulped. "Were you.."

"Friends?" She cut him again, and he nodded. "Yeah... we were." She sighted and continued. "He talked about you. A lot." She smirked, and e arched a brow. "What did he talk about?" He asked, trying to stay calm. "How, you ran away from home... How your dad blames Itachi for this, but he still loves you." She smiled sadly, and looked down. "He was... nice. Before Pein told him bullshit." She blinked slowly, and sighted. "They all were nice." She tried to hold her shivers, when she thought about it.

"It's my fault." He sat on the floor, and buried his face in his hands.

She looked at him. He wasn't crying, right? Because if he was... a picture of him doing that, would bring her so many green paper...

But instead being selfish and greedy, she just frowned. "Tche...no need to cry about it... He's alive, isn't he?" She said, maybe a little more violently.

He looked at her, eyes not red and puffy, not a single trace of tears. "Where are they?" He said, and she chuckled. "If I tell, I'm dead." She said, and he gritted teeth. Sasuke stood up, and walked slowly to her. "Where?" He asked slowly, ready to grab her, and pin her to the wall. "Do what you want with me. I'm not telling." "They killed your husband! They tried to kill you!" He shouted, and she looked at him.

Then he noticed something. That was the first time, she looked him in the eyes. For real.

"You'll die. With me. If I tell you. They will kill both of us. They will kill Itachi. Pein will slaughter everyone, who tries to stop him. I'm not telling where he is." She said, crossing her arms in front her chest.

He looked at her, eyes narrowing, teeth gritting. "You'll tell me eventually." He said, and decided, that he would go outside, to take some fresh air. Better leave with only boxers on, than having the urge to kill her. "Good luck." She said, and he slammed the door shut.

"Tuff kid." She chuckled and continued staying in her position, looking at the moon.

After half an hour, Sasuke came back, and saw that Sakura wasn't there. He walked to the bedroom, and saw her sleeping trought the forgotten open door. He looked at her for last time, and closed the door.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sakura was awaken by a loud cheerful blonde. The type she hated the most.<p>

"Wakey wakey, sleepyhead. It's time for your make over!" She giggled, and Sakura frowned. "You are Sasuke's..." She yawned. "Girlfriend?" She continued and the blonde blushed.

"Assistant."

"Same thing." She smirked, at the victory. The blonde glared at her, and Sakura smiled. That was more like it. "Sakura." She said, and his assistant looked at her confused. "My. Name." She spoke to her loud and slowly, as if she was talking to a monkey. "Ino." She looked away, embarassed by her misunderstanding.

"Nice meeting you." Sakura said, and sat on the bed. "Where's my bag...?" She whispered, and looked around. "That old thing? I threw it away." Ino laughed, and Sakura's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" She yelled, and Ino felt shivers. "Where? When?" She asked again, trying not to raise her voice. She was freaking out. "Don't worry, I put your things in a plastic bag, over there." She pointed at the other side of the bed. Sakura turned her head, and looked at the little black bag.

When she opened it, she found everything she needed. Not everything. "Where is the bag?" She said, slowly. Ino looked around, and went to the kitchen. Sakura followed.

As soon as Ino got the bag out of the trash, Sakura grabbed it, and opened it fast. Under the layer of pockets, hidden in a hole between the sheet, and fake leather, she pulled out a letter.

Ino decided that she would end the awkward moment, and went to the couch, where were the new clothes. They were so many, from pants to dresses. On the floor, were placed so many boxes with shoes.

"My friend will be here any minute, to dye your hair." She said, and handed her a pair of black jeans, and white dress shirt. "Get in these, and for the shoes..." She looked around, and smiled. "Here, they are comfortable." She handed her a pair of white converse. Sakura got them, not really liking this moment of fame.

Ino smiled. "I think we're friends already."

"I don't have friends." Sakura said, and Ino looked at her. "I'm always first at everything." The assistant chuckled.

"It's not always good to be." Sakura looked at her, now dressing in her shirt.

"We have to take risks." Ino said, and lit her cigarette. Sakura stared at her. "Aren't you a little young, to smoke?" She asked, and Ino laughed. "I'm 23." Sakura stared at her, again. "You look like an eighteen year old kid." She chuckled in disbelief and Ino smiled. "Want some?" She asked, and offered her the pack.

"With joy." Sakura took a cigarette, and now fully dressed, walked to the balcony after Ino. "So what is it? To be his assistant." Sakura lit her cigarette, and Ino frowned. "He's awful at times, but I know him better than he knows himself, and I can hit his weak points." She winked, and Sakura smiled.

"So what happened?" Ino asked, and Sakura remained silent.

"Someday, I'll tell you." She said, and Ino chuckled.

"I'll be waiting." She said, and the two of them stared at the endless sky.

"So sorry I'm late..." Tenten said, walking in the room. When she saw them, she smiled. "Oh, god... I can't believe. Real pink hair." She smiled, and Sakura arched a brow. "Yeah..." She chuckled, and Tenten got closer. Sakura stepped back. She wasn't used to this kind of contact. "I hate Sasuke for making me dye it red." She growled, and Sakura smiled.

"Ok, we'll make bangs,dye the hair, refresh it... I have the contacts... Couldn't find dark green, but I found blue. When we mix them with your emerald colour... Oh yeah." Tenten laughed. Sakura seemed to like the company. No one was glaring at her non stop, no one watched her every move.

She guessed that, not everyone is as cruel as Pein.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was fun... I couldn't think of anything at first. I think I done it ok... right? Nothing interesting in this chapter. But I'll give you a hint for the future. Itachi's coming. Anyway, review please! <strong>

**Hope you like it! **


	3. Chapter 3

_You close your eyes now,_

_And I will be gone._

_But my love for you, will go on._

_Kathethegreat19 _

_Aerith's theme._

**To Love**

_Sakura seemed to like the company. No one was glaring at her non stop, no one watched her every move._

_She guessed that, not everyone is as cruel as Pein._

"Karin, report." Sasuke said calmly and yet his secretary blushed from excitement.

"Mr. Nara is waiting for you board room, you have a meeting with the vice president of Hyuga corporations, at 3 o' clock, and at 6, you have a appointment with Mrs. Tsunade. She insisted of meeting you today. She said it was important." The girl ran a hand trough her red locks, trying to get his look on her.

It didn't work.

"Where is the meeting with Tsunade?" He asked examining a folder that was placed on his desk. He looked up, after a few seconds, at her. "Karin?"

Karin blinked and escaped from her moment of dreaming about them together.

You don't want details, believe me.

She blushed again, because of her silliness, and looked at him. "At your apartment, sir." Sasuke sighted. "Call her, that I'll meet her earlier in her office." He closed the folder and started walking to the board room. "Mr. Uchiha, she said, she insists meeting you there. Also said something about…Mr. Uzumaki telling her." She said, nervous and Sasuke nodded. "Then so be it." He said and closed the door behind him, right in front his secretary's face.

"Well?" Tenten asked impatiently, looking at the mirror. Sakura blinked couple of times. Her long hair was now shorter, emerald eyes turned in to a mix of blue and green, not to mention the hair dark red. She frowned. Even her brows were dyed the same red as her hair.

"She looks wonderful." Ino smiled, looking at her. Sakura looked at them trough the mirror and forced a smile.

"Thanks, guys." She said calmly and the other two nodded.

"So Sak, you can feel free to tell us everything. We know every dirty little secret Sasuke has, we won't tell anyone." Ino giggled, and Sakura looked at her.

"It would be better to spill it all out, it will make you feel better." The young assistant continued and Sakura gulped.

"Promise not to tell anyone? Even Sasuke?" She asked and the girls nodded. "I could tell you something, it won't hurt, I guess." She whispered softly, and Tenten smiled. "Tell us about your husband."

When Sakura heard that, her face darkened, lips trembled, whole body felt Goosebumps.

"Well, we met at a party, seven years ago. I was fifteen. He was nineteen." She inhaled deeply, and looked at them.

"We fell in love and started dating six months after that. That's when I started hanging with _their_ group. Before a year and a half, on my birthday he proposed to me." The girl smiled dreamily.

"It was the best night of my life. Three months after we married, he started thinking about running away, leaving the others behind." She closed eyes, and continued.

"One night, he woke me up, at three o' clock and told me to hide in the closet and not to make a sound. Shortly after he locked me there, I heard someone walking in, talking with him. I found a hole on the door, and when I looked trough it, I saw Pein, pointing a gun at my husband and after a few seconds, he shot him in the stomach."

Sakura's voice trembled, and Ino and Tenten's eyes watered. "I watched him die, while that selfish bastard just laughed. I heard him say he loves me, his last words. I watched him die, while I was locked up in that fucking closet, trying to get out." She felt her heart beat faster.

_"DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME, SASORI!" Sakura screamed, hitting the door, desperate to open it._

_As soon as Pein left, she started crying, banging, and screaming. After half an hour, she fell on the floor, the door, torn, shattered in pieces around her. She didn't feel her shoulder, but she didn't care._

_She crawled to her husband's lifeless body, and cried again. "Please… please… don't go…" She felt her tears drowning her._

_Sakura looked trough tears her lover's face, and cried even harder. He was smiling, eyes barely opened._

_"Sasori, I love you…" She closed eyes, and fainted on his body._

"We were married for 10 months. After that, I woke up in a hospital bed, arm bandaged, Naruto sitting on my bed."

_As soon as the girl woke up, and hissed softly from the pain in her arm, Naruto turned around, and smiled softly._

_She blinked. Wasn't he in __New York__? And why did he look so… tired?_

_Eyes swollen, bags under his eyes, hair messy._

_Why was he here?_

_"Where's Sasori, Naruto?"_

_He sighted and held her hand. He looked down._

_"Saks, I'm so sorry."_

"He told me, I was asleep for three days. Sasori's funeral was the next day. I missed my husband's funeral. I didn't see him for one last time. And it was all my fault." She looked around, and met Ino's gaze.

The blonde smiled weakly, trying not to cry and stood up. "Who wants coffee?" She asked and went to the kitchen.

"It's not your fault, Sak. You couldn't do anything." Tenten said and smiled.

Sakura could only nod.

"So, Tsunade, I'm glad you finally agreed to meet in my office, and not in my apartment. You see, I have a guest." Sasuke paused when Karin walked in with a tray, with coffee and biscuits, on it.

When she served his black non sugar coffee and Tsunade's green tea, Karin hurried to the door, sensing the nervous situation.

Tsunade snorted, and Sasuke looked at her, a look that could kill.

"I know about Sakura, you filthy bastard. I just wanted to make sure you take care of her. By what I see, you aren't really doing a good job, protecting her." She glared at him, and so did he.

"My personal assistant is with her, also we have bodyguards all over the building." He tried to be calm, but this woman was so goddamn annoying.

"And why did Naruto tell you about her, If I may ask?" He gritted teeth.

Tsunade narrowed eyes, and after that laughed.

Sasuke's eyes widened in confusion.

"You idiot, she's my niece. There's no way in Hell, he wouldn't tell me." She said and Sasuke blinked.

"Your niece?" He asked slowly, and she nodded.

"I'll be watching you, Uchiha. Don't put her in danger." She said, and he nodded slowly.

'That's from where she got the attitude.' He thought, and watched as Tsunade drink from her untouched tea.

After a long silence, Tsunade looked at him.

"How is she?" She asked. He saw her eyes soften.

He let out a little smile. "She's doing fine." Tsunade exhaled the deep breath she had in her, and smiled. "Can I see her, tonight?" She asked, and Sasuke nodded.

Once she heard the door unlocking, she grabbed Ino's hand.

Tenten left a while ago.

"It's okay, Sak. It's only Sasuke." Ino smiled, and felt the grip on her hand loosen up.

"Sakura? I want you to see someone." Sasuke walked to her and she looked behind him.

"Auntie…" She whispered, and Tsunade smiled.

"Hey, kiddo." She whispered, and felt the young girl slam in to her arms.

She was hugging her so tight, like there was no tomorrow.

When he heard Sakura sob in her aunt's chest, Sasuke turned to Ino. She looked at him, and nodded. "See you tomorrow." She whispered, and Sasuke nodded.

When Ino left, he decided it would be best, if he left the two relatives alone.

While he walked pass them, he saw Tsunade smiling. "Thank you." She whispered and he nodded.

He closed the living room's door, leaving the young girl cry her heart out, and her aunt comfort her.

He missed that. To have someone to trust.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, sorry for the long update, had to finish school. I'm in high school now... well, from next year. Anyway. So many things happened. Had my blocks. It's summer vacation now, so I think, I can update more often.<strong>

**Read, Review, Hope you liked this one.**

**Love,**

**Kate Uchiha **


End file.
